1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to microwave backhaul architecture, and more specifically to a microwave backhaul architecture supporting a dual channel communication pathway.
2. Related Art
Conventional microwave backhaul architectures are generally implemented as either a split outdoor unit (split ODU) configuration or an all outdoor unit (all ODU) configuration. Conventional split ODU configurations are generally comprised of both an indoor unit (IDU) and an outdoor unit (ODU), where the IDU and the ODU are connected over a single channel coaxial interconnect. The IDU in a conventional split ODU configuration typically includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter and a baseband-to-intermediate frequency converter. Under normal operation, these conventional split ODU configurations generally involve transmitting an analog signal, at an intermediate frequency, over the single channel coaxial interconnect between the IDU and the ODU. However, during this transmission, the analog signal can be subjected to various errors, which can result from deficiencies associated with the IDU. Additionally, the lack of digital capabilities of these conventional ODUs generally render them ineffective in terms of correcting the errors within the analog signal.
Moreover, the typical single channel coaxial interconnect used to transmit the analog signal between the IDU and ODU has a number of limitations itself. For example, the coaxial interconnect can be relatively expensive to implement, can have a limited bandwidth, and can experience signal loses under certain conditions. Further, as the demand for higher capacity mobile backhaul networks continues to increase, the limitations associated with these conventional coaxial interconnects will only become more problematic.
In particular, mobile backhaul providers are experiencing a growing demand for increased capacity as well as a shift from voice services to data services. These factors are driving mobile backhaul networks towards high capacity IP/Ethernet connections. Additionally, the transition to 4G and LTE networks is also driving the need for higher capacity, and moving more packet traffic onto mobile backhaul networks. As a result, the limitations of conventional single channel coaxial interconnects make it increasingly difficult to meet these increasing user demands.
In some instances, all ODU configurations have been used as an alternative to these conventional split ODU configurations. Conventional all ODU configurations include only an ODU, and thus do not include an IDU. The ODU therefore includes a modem, a digital-to-analog converter as well as a baseband-to-radio frequency converter. Implementing all of these functional components in the ODU typically provides some digital capabilities within the ODU, and also typically allows for the implementation of digital connectivity within these conventional all ODU configurations. This is in contrast to the typical ODU utilized in the conventional split ODU configuration, which generally lacks digital capabilities, and generally utilizes analog connectivity. However, the conventional all ODU configurations also have limitations. For example, conventional all ODU configurations are typically still only implemented having a single channel interconnect between the IDU and the ODU, which again limits the capacity of the mobile backhaul network. Further, including all of the aforementioned functionality within the ODU increases installation and repair costs, can result in inefficient power consumption, and can decrease an overall reliability of these conventional all ODU configurations.
Thus, neither conventional split ODU configurations nor all ODU configurations effectively meet the increasing demands for capacity.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number